Chat with a Maniac
by informativeVisonary
Summary: What if Johnny came by, and Squee had a babysitter? Rated T for Language, Gore, and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A Chat With a Maniac**

**A/N: ****Sorry I'm posting this instead of something for Concrete Angel! I have massive writers block! Plus I wrote this at like, 2 am in one of my many notebooks.**

" See ya Devi, got to baby-sit tonight." Devi waved "See ya, Ryllis." She said. I grabbed my neon orange jacket and purse, then did a quick once over of the shop and ran out into the pouring rain. "Dammit. Ryllis, you need to watch the weather in the morning!" I said to myself. I talk to myself quite often, but I'm not insane. Not yet anyways. "_You picked the __**PERFECT **__day to walk to work. Why are you so stupid?" _There she was, right on time. The voice I sometimes talk to. I've actually taken to calling her Scarlett. Ok, so I might be a little crazy.

"Ok Ryllis, tonight your baby-sitting for the Casil's. And they live at.." I took a sticky note out of my pocket "778 Gearhead Lane. That's not to far, its only what? 3 streets over? You can so make it there if run." My slow stride turned into a run. "_Face it, you're never on time for anything. You couldn't be on time to save your life." "_Shut up Scarlett! I try! Ok?" Why must you pick out my EVERY flaw?" I said, ignoring the fact that some men outside a bar were staring. "_Ryllis, You always seem to forget that its my job. And your insane. I wouldn't exist if you weren't." "_You're just a figment of my imagination. You **DON'T **exist! Why do I even talk to you?" "_I dunno. Your crazy. That's why." _I shook my head.

God I hate that voice. I started to hear her around the 6th grade. She was just like an imaginary friend at first. Someone to talk to. She occasionally told me to set fire to someone's house, or put poison in Marie Goldbeg's milk, but I never did. Once I got into college though, she really took over. She started to demand things that I couldn't do. Like, killing my ex-boyfriend Jordan Sleeas. Lets just say his last name fit him well. Then, she told me to go on a massive killing spree around campus. I gave in and killed ONE pervy professor. Hey, the dude was a pedophile. He tried to rape my little cousin Charlotte on her field trip there. How he even got IN the 4th floor ladies room I'll never know, because there's cameras everywhere.

I turned a corner, soaked to the bone. "Almost there. Only a few more blocks!" I said to myself. "_Ryllis, nobody cares. Your just a crazy college graduate with no life. You only have one friend, and shes a freak, face it, you might as well go die in a hole." _That statement made me snap. "Listen here you..Insult I'll come up with later, Alphonsine is one of my best friends, and if you ever talk about her that way again we **ARE** going back to the Therapist." "_I mean even listen to her name, Alphonsine! Wait, did you say __**THERAPIST!**__ Oh God __**PLEASE **__not him again!" _

I smirked as I bounded down the street. She hates that therapist. Once I bring up the therapist she always shuts up. I glanced at a nearby street sign, Gearhead Street. "Oh good, Im almost there.' I sighed. I ran faster down the street. "776, 777, 778! There it is!" I stopped in front a somewhat large house. "_Took ya long enough." _Scarlett snorted. I ignored her. I looked in to the driveway, the car was gone. "Huh..They musta left already." I knocked on the door. No answer. I looked above the door and under the mat, no spare key either. "Looks like I'll have to use a window." I sighed. I looked around for a ladder or something. Nada.

A streak of lighting lit up the sky, exposing an open window. "Booya." I said. "Now, Anything at all I can climb?" I pushed a clump of my saturated hair out of my face and grabbed my purse. The street was mostly bare except for a tree across the sidewalk. "That's it!" I said, almost shrieking with happiness. I ran to the small_ oak. _

There was one branch placed low enough for me to reach. It seemed to get into a den. I took a chance and leaped, crashing through the open window.

* * *

><p><strong>EH? DID YA LIKE IT? I've been working on this for months! And yes, Devi's a little OOC, But just think this is about, say a year?, after hers and Johnnys little "Meeting". PLEEEEAAASSSE R&amp;R? And check out my other story, <span>What the Fook! <span>Chapter 2 is on the way! (For What the Fook and this one!) Johnny will come in around say...Chapter 3? I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry this one took a while. Like What the Fook, I was doing.. Stuff. I have been lured into the world of MMORPGS, God help me for when I escape. Also, My other joint stories first chapter is maybe halfway-ish done. Now, I ONLY OWN Amaryllis and Scarlett! Oh, and the story will alternate from a different POV, Either Ryllis or Johnny, OCCASIONALLY Squee, but not often.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Amaryllis's POV*<strong>

I stood up, glass falling from my clothes. "FUCK!" I yelled, forgetting about the kid i was supposed to be watching. _'Ok, THAT WAS HILARIOUS!' _Scarlett yelled in my mind._ "You couldn't have seen if there was an open downstairs window? YOUR AN IDIOT!" _Then my "mind" erupted in annoying, high pitched squeals of laughter. I shook my head and started to pull pieces of broken glass from my palms. "Ok, so you owe the family a new window in.." I looked around "The dads office. That's fucking great." I left the room to go look for the kid, whom i probably scared shitless.

I stepped out of the room, and i gagged at the smell of Bactine. "Somebody's accident prone," I said "Eh, i hope there's some left." I wandered throughout the house, until i came to a bedroom door. I knocked on it gently, "Hello? Todd? Its me, the babysitter. Did your parents leave already?" Something creaked, and i heard mumbling. And it sounded like a grown man. Scared, I pushed the door open, exposing a man with hair that looked like antennae, halfway out the window, And then the kid screamed.

I stepped back, and then I saw myself in the mirror, Tangled dripping hair, Scratched covering all pieces of bare skin, ad clothes torn in places. Taken aback by what I saw, I screamed to. The man, who's shirt magically just changed design, looked at me. Then turned to the boy an asked "SqueeGee, whos she? Is that your mother? If it is i will rip her throat out!" i turned my attention to the man, who was in the room now, with knives in his hands, coming twoards me.

Scarlett was freaking, '_RUN YOU FUCKING IDIOT! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THE WACKY BASTARD IS GOING TO KILL YOU! JEEZ I KNEW YOU HATED LIFE BUT PISSING OF A GUY WITH KNIVES? DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH?_' I grabbed my head, internally begging her to shut up. "NONONO! I'm just the babysitter! Please DONT HURT ME! PLEASE!" I screamed. The man stopped and looked at me for a moment, as if thinking.

***Johnny's POV***

'SqueeGee has a babysitter? I just almost killed Squee's babysitter!' Next thing i knew SqueeGee was saying "No Mr. Scary Neigbor Man! Mommy and Daddy asked her to w atch me when they went to Japan for a few years! Thats what they said!" My eye twitched. 'His parents left him for Japan! JAPAN!' I put my knives back in their sheaths. " I'm Sorry, A moment of confusion." I expleained, cringing at the word sorry.

The young woman, not more than 21, opened her mouth to speak. Suddenly, she twitched "Hy-Hy," she stuttered before fallling on the ground. She was still concious, i could see. And breathing to. "Squee, should we take her to the hospital?" I asked. He was scared stiff, cluthing that little Lying, Punk-Ass, SACK OF FUCKIN FLUFF!

While the woman was on the ground, when i noticed something in her back pocket. A Med Card! I took it out and read it aloud. "Name: Amaryllis Send. Age: 21. Height: 5' 10", Weight: 124 lbs. Ailments: Hypoglycima, Bipolar disorder, acute shizophrenia. Well! Squee! She needs sugar!" I exclaimed. I fumbled around in my pocket until i found it. A king size hershey bar i was going to give Squee.

I picked up her head and crammed the chocolate into her mouth. She was still for a few minutes, but then she stirred. I could tell she was exaughsted, but i wasnt going to leave SqueeGee here with a passed out babysitter. "Squee, looks like your having some people over tonight!" I cheered, hoping he would be a little happier. Instead, he said his name and dove under his covers. Poor Kid, hes afraid of his own shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh? Was it good? R&amp;R please? I need some info on how im doing!<strong>


End file.
